


Whatever You Want

by great_white_shark



Series: Cruise ‘Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chubby Dean, F/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, sadly it’s not on a boat this time :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_white_shark/pseuds/great_white_shark
Summary: Weddings suck, in Dean’s opinion. Especially weddings in which you hate the bride, hate the groom, and have to wear a too-tight suit because you don’t possess the self control to stop eating when you should.Sequel to “Whatever You Need,” the fic about Dean getting fat on a boat.





	Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t have a pattern to posting fics anymore. Does it go in the giant fic collection? Is it a stand alone? What about a series?
> 
> Anyway, here’s more chubby!Dean/Lisa! It’s not necessary to read “Whatever You Need” first, though I’d recommend it.

"I don't need a new suit, Lis," Dean complained, trudging behind Lisa as she dragged him into Kohl's. "Mine fits me just fine."

"You know it doesn't," Lisa said absentmindedly. They'd had this conversation seven times already since getting her cousin's wedding invitation a month ago. They were just going through the motions at this point. "It doesn't fit if you have to safety pin the pants together, baby. With three safety pins. And you're supposed to button them around your _waist_."

Dean self-consciously fiddled with the waistband of his jeans - the waistband slung low under his gut. "What's wrong with wearing them under? I thought you liked 'em like this."

"I do, Dean," Lisa said, slowing down enough to walk next to Dean. "And most of the time, there's nothing wrong with wearing your pants like that. But don't you agree that you'd look a little more wedding-worthy with that gut of yours tucked away? Just for one night?"

"You don't even like your cousin," Dean grumbled, but he had to agree with her. He'd only continued to gain weight since getting back from the cruise and now, in late September, his belly bulged out obscenely over his waistband and was just beginning to sag over it (which was rather impressive, considering he was creeping up on 280 pounds) and he tended to look a little sloppy sometimes. His baby double chin had grown bigger, his love handles thicker, and his face softer. While Lisa - and Dean, to some extent - loved when he wore clothes just a bit too small, pants done up low under his stomach, he understood why he needed to wear something that actually fit to her cousin's wedding. But that didn't mean he wanted to.

"We'll get the suit on the big side," Lisa said, marching right past the regular men's section and towards the remote Big and Tall corner. "That way it'll fit during the actual wedding in November."

Considering the fact that Dean wore forty-two inch pants under his gut and 2XLs up top - some of the largest sizes Kohl's carried in the men's section - he knew why Lisa headed straight for the Big and Tall collection. But it didn't stop him from flushing a bit when Lisa grabbed multiple pairs of huge slacks and giant dress shirts.

Lisa charmed her way into the men's fitting room with him and sat down on the bench. She handed him the smallest shirt - a 2XL - and the forty-eight inch pants, commanding him to strip.

Dean did as he was told, peeling his t-shirt over his head and sucking in to get to his jeans' button. He unbuttoned them with a great effort, red in the face as he inhaled deeply and pried the flaps apart. His belly bounced at the release of pressure and Dean sighed in relief, hefted his heavy gut up with both hands, enjoying the feeling of freedom from the too-tight waistband. Lisa fit her hand over his side and massaged the red marks under his love handles, making soothing noises as she rubbed at the indents.

"Shirt first," she said a few moments later. "I bet the 2XL will fit now, so we'll probably end up getting you a size up, but we should still test it."

He nodded as he tugged the dress shirt on, buttoning from the top down. It hugged his belly nicely, just barely straining the buttons, and his arms felt comfortable in the sleeves. Dean turned to model it for Lisa. "How do I look?"

"Mm, delicious," Lisa said, eyes slightly glazed over as she stuck a hand under his stomach and lifted it lightly. "I just wanna eat you up."

"Later, babe," he promised with a wink.

"Ugh, fine," Lisa pouted, throwing the next size shirt at him. "This should be a bit looser, plenty of room to grow."

Unsure if he should be insulted or turned on at the assumption that he'd continue to gain weight, Dean wordlessly took the first shirt off and slipped the second one on. It was baggy around his arms and loose in the waist, probably allowing a good twenty or thirty pounds before it fit like the 2XL.

"Perfect," Lisa proclaimed. "Now try on those pants over the shirt. We need to make sure the slacks leave enough room to tuck the shirt in."

"Your wish is my command," Dean said, stepping into the pants and tugging them up. They slid smoothly over his thighs and ass - which felt a little strange, as the pants Dean wore most of the time were usually pretty tight in those areas - but cut into his back and sides when he pulled them around his waist. Dean looked down and winced. The flaps were spaced several inches apart around his thick belly, and there was no way they'd button, at least not without a lot of sucking in. He gave a few half-hearted tugs just to make sure, but - yeah, he wasn't gonna pop the button off while they were still in the fitting room.

"Um, Lis?" he said, turning to face her. "Got any bigger sizes?"

Lisa laughed. "Oh lord, I have no idea why I thought those would fit. Can you even zip them?"

Dean tugged at the zipper. It didn't budge. "Nope."

"Here, baby, try the fifty-twos," Lisa said, throwing Dean a new pair of pants. "You might actually fit into those."

Shucking the constraining pants as quickly as he could, Dean tried on the new pair of dress pants. They seemed to fit a lot better in the waist - not so much pinching, and his love handles only stuck out a bit - and when he tugged at the sides, they buttoned fairly easily. No sucking in required.

It felt weird buttoning his pants over his gut. Lisa sidled up behind him and snuck her hand around front, patting Dean's belly as she said, "That looks a lot better. Well, it would look even _better_ if you went a size down, but..."

"You're so weird," he snickered, putting his hand on top of Lisa's and lacing their fingers together.

"I'm right though," Lisa said with a wistful sigh, squeezing Dean's fingers. "But I'd rather you be comfortable. Some sacrifices must be made."

Rolling his eyes, Dean said, "So what, a size up from these?"

"Yeah, we'll grab a pair of fifty-fours on the way out. I didn't bring any in here."

"Why not?"

Lisa smirked, unlacing their hands to grab a good chunk of Dean's belly. "Didn't think you were that big, cutie."

Dean blushed, ducking his head down into his double chin. He knew he was getting pretty fat - the guys at work had started calling him 'Tiny,' for crying out loud - but it was something else for Lisa to point it out. She'd made it known that she liked him like this, his chunky thighs and his rounder face, and he loved pleasing her. So when Lisa commented on his weight, or grabbed a piece of belly unexpectedly, or pinched his growing ass, Dean basked in the praise and attention. He was starting to like his weight gain almost as much as she did.

"We can grab a new suit jacket, too," Lisa said, untucking Dean's shirt and rubbing the part of his belly situated above the waistband. Dean hummed happily. He loved belly rubs, even when he wasn't full.

"Same size as the shirt?" he asked, unbuttoning the pants so Lisa could have more room to work.

"Mm hmm," she said, reaching under his pants and belly to snap the elastic band of his underwear. "Maybe some new boxer briefs too. These are feeling pretty snug."

"What about... um..."

"Yes, we can get you some new panties too," Lisa said with a laugh, hefting up the weight of his belly. "You don't have to be embarrassed, baby."

"I know," Dean muttered, moving Lisa's hand to a spot she hadn't reached yet. "Still feels a little weird, though."

"That's okay," Lisa said as she began to unbutton Dean's shirt. "Do you wanna pick them out?"

"Um, could you maybe get them for me? Please?" Lisa just kissed the tip of his nose and nodded.

Soon enough, Dean was back in his regular just-too-small clothes. They walked out of Kohl's with a suit to grow into, some bigger sizes of Hanes, and three pairs of panties from the women's plus section.

Several weeks later, it was the day of the wedding, and Dean was not having an easy time.

"Fucking _button_ , damn you," he growled at the dress shirt. The shirt that had been so baggy just two months ago was now taut across the shoulders, tight around his neck, and too small everywhere else. It had buttoned over his chest, but his belly refused to be conquered so easily.

"Ha!" Dean exclaimed as he got the button in the hole... only to realize that it was lined up incorrectly.

"Today a panty day?" Lisa asked as she came up behind him, grabbing a handful of lace-covered ass. "They're looking a bit small, cutie. And so is that shirt."

"Everything's too small,” Dean mumbled.

"It does look like we could have gone up another size," Lisa admitted. "You gained a little more weight than I thought you would."

"No shit," Dean said as he struggled to unbutton the sideways shirt.

"Let me," Lisa said, slapping Dean's hands aside. "I'm gonna need you to suck it in."

Dean sucked his gut in, watching Lisa work as she quickly did his shirt up the right way. Well, he was mostly staring at her boobs - she didn't have her dress on yet - but still.

Lisa gave his belly a few pats when she was done. "There we go. You can let it out now."

He slowly let his belly expand, watching in the bathroom mirror as it filled out the shirt and then some. It wasn't quite tight enough to show little pieces of skin between the buttons - not like that one shirt he owned, Lisa's favorite - but it was still much too small.

"Wow," Lisa said, eyes on Dean's belly. "You look so hot, Dean."

She had a point, Dean admitted to himself. The combination of the small dress shirt and too-tight black panties looked like some skinmag cover gone wrong. Or right, in their case.

"I do, don't I," Dean said, putting a hand under his heavy gut and lifting up to expose the full view of his lacy underwear. His belly had started hanging lower in the past couple months, so this was the only way to see the full picture.

Dean watched as Lisa trailed a hand down his belly, ending to rest over his panties, the area right above his crotch. She squeezed his dick lightly and he gasped. Lisa's thumb rubbed over the head through the intricate fabric, Dean's hips stuttered, he leaned in to kiss Lisa, and-

"Mom! Dean! Hurry up!"

Ben's impatient yelling was an instant boner killer. They both groaned, and Lisa moved her hand to Dean's hip instead to play with a loose string from his underwear. "We'll be down soon, honey!" she yelled back, slipping her fingers inside the tight elastic of Dean's panties.

There was no response from Ben, but they _were_ on a schedule, so Dean reluctantly stepped back and grabbed the slacks. He stepped in and tugged them up, wincing when he felt how tight the waist was.

His image in the mirror made it clear that the pants - which were _supposed_ to fit - gaped around his gut like the too-small pants from the fitting room. "Lis, I need your help."

When he turned to show her the problem, Lisa winced. "Oh, Dean," she said sympathetically.

Dean grunted, still annoyed that everything was too fuckin' small. The one time he actually wanted clothes that fit... "Can you button them for me?" He could probably do it himself, but he was grumpy and had been cockblocked by a thirteen year old, so sue him if he wanted his girlfriend to touch his belly some more.

"Of course. You know the routine," Lisa said, grabbing the flaps.

He took a deep breath and sucked his belly in, allowing Lisa the space needed to button the pants. Lisa tugged as hard as she could, pulled the sides close together, but the button just wouldn't go in the hole.

"Come on," Lisa said, "suck in just a little more."

Dean pulled his belly in as far as it would go. He could feel his face turning red at the effort, but Lisa managed to button the pants. She let out a sigh when the job was done and zipped them quickly, warning Dean to let his breath out slowly, or else he might undo all their efforts.

Oh god, that was not a good feeling. Dean let his belly expand to its full size and groaned at the sudden pressure of the waistband. He could feel it slicing his stomach in half, and when he glanced in the mirror, he looked even bigger than he did normally. The tightness made his fat bulge out overtop _and underneath_ of the waistband, and he looked kind of ridiculous.

Lisa, still kneeling on the floor, kissed the rolls straining over the waistband. "Don't forget the belt," she reminded him as she stood up and walked back into their bedroom, presumably to get dressed.

Well, at least the belt would keep him from popping the button in public. Probably. Dean reluctantly tugged the belt through the loops, lifted up the bit of belly sagging over the waistband, and buckled it in front. It fit on the last hole, but just barely. 

The suit jacket wasn't any easier. It refused to button properly, but Dean figured he could just leave it open. He slung a tie around the too-tight collar, struggled to tie his dress shoes around the mound of his belly, and finally made it downstairs after a five minute fight with his hair. Lisa and Ben were both waiting for him.

Lisa looked beautiful in a strapless blue dress, and Ben grumpily picked at the collar of his Oxford. They weren't making him wear a full-on suit, but Ben still didn't like the button-down and khakis, and he was making his displeasure known.

"Took you long enough," he said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Let's go," Lisa said, and she gave him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. "It's only a ten minute drive; it would be ridiculous if we somehow managed to be late."

They left the house, Dean locking up behind them. Lisa and Ben were already waiting in the sedan, Lisa in the passenger seat and Ben behind her. Dean still didn't feel comfortable driving Baby without Sam in the passenger seat, and the truck was for work, but he hated driving their stupid Honda.

Dean opened the driver's door and slid in, grunted at the sudden increase in pressure on his belly. He dropped a hand to his gut and kneaded the flesh consolingly. If he thought the pain was bad standing up...

Lisa, seeming to sense what he was feeling, leaned over and kissed his ear. "You can unbutton as soon as we get there," she whispered.

Thank god. Dean didn't think he could withstand a couple more hours of this. He shifted the car into drive and peeled down the street, determined to make it to the venue as soon as possible. He'd never been so uncomfortable in his life. 

They made it there in seven minutes thanks to Dean's 'tasteful speeding,' as he called it. He tossed the keys to the valet - which he would normally never do, but it was the Honda, so who gave a shit - and grabbed Lisa's hand as they strolled behind Ben. Lisa slipped her hand around his waist and casually pulled him closer, rubbing his love handle around the belt and waistband, and a quiet moan escaped Dean's lips. God, these pants needed to get off ASAP.

“I hate weddings," he grumbled. "Too many drunk people, too many bad dancers, and too many cameras. And there's a good chance they'll get divorced anyways. Can't we just go home, Lis?"

Lisa pinched his side. "No, we can't. And you're just grumpy 'cause you're uncomfortable. We're almost there, baby. You can do it."

"I can't," Dean complained. "Come on, you don't even _like_ Katherine that much, let alone her fiancé."

It was true. Lisa had never gotten along very well with her cousin Katherine, and she'd never liked her sleazy boyfriend, Brad, either. Well, sleazy fiancé now, and very-soon-to-be-husband. And of course his name was Brad.

"Yeah, but Mom said she'd kill us if we didn't come," Lisa said with a sigh. "Said she needed someone to help her make fun of everyone."

"Fine, but only for your mom," Dean said, eyeing the groomsmen warily. They all looked like they belonged at the country club with their douchey pastels and patterned bow ties. Definitely not people Dean would be introducing himself to.

"Good enough," Lisa said, squeezing his hand. "It looks like Ben found our table."

The wedding was actually gorgeous, which was a shame. Why waste such a beautiful wedding on such horrible people? It was in the backyard of Brad's parent's estate - and of course they owned an estate - on the water, and minimal blue and white decorations decorated the lawn and large tent. It would have been so much easier to hate if it wasn't so damn pretty.

Dean followed Lisa and Ben to their predetermined seats. They were stationed near the back of the tent (thank god) and close to the currently empty buffet tables (thank _god_ ), far away from the majority of the douchey people. Lisa's mom, a woman he didn't recognize, and a girl around Ben's age sat at the same table. 

"So is this the heathens' table?" Dean greeted as they approached, guessing by the bored expressions on the two strangers' faces that they didn't want to be there either. Amused snorts met his words, and Mrs. Braeden got up to give Lisa a hug.

"Got it in one," she said, hugging a squirming Ben and then Dean himself. "Damn, Dean, you get hungry and eat the car on the way over? Or are you pregnant with my second grandchild?"

"Mom!" Lisa scolded, mortified, but Dean just laughed and patted her on the back.

"You got me. Twins."

"More like triplets," Mrs. Braeden said with a laugh. "Maria, Taylor, this is my daughter Lisa. And this is her son, Ben, and her boyfriend, Dean."

"Maria, and this is my daughter, Taylor. Nice to meet you, even if it has to be here," the woman said as she shook their hands. "I take it none of you want to be here either?"

"Got that right," Ben said, piping up for the first time since leaving the house.

"We're not exactly on the best of terms with the bride," Lisa amended. "I'm sure we're only here because we're family."

"Same," Maria responded with a laugh. "Brad's my stepbrother. My dad and his mom married a few years back."

"Ouch," Dean said, sliding into a chair and wincing slightly. The painful pressure was back, and his belly demanded freedom.

"My feelings exactly," Maria said.

Dean half-heartedly listened to the ladies' conversation as he fiddled with his belt buckle. The wedding and the reception were in the same place, so they'd be in the same seats for dinner. If he managed to avoid getting up, he wouldn't have to worry about re-buttoning his pants for hours.

He sucked in a deep breath to get the pressure off the belt; otherwise, he couldn't pry the belt apart. Dean tried to keep the clicking quiet as he undid his belt, but he still felt Lisa's hand rest on his belly under the table, so she'd noticed. Hopefully no one else had. Just to be on the safe side, Dean scooted a little closer to the table.

Belt undone, Dean tackled the button, trying his best to pry it apart without popping it. He struggled until Lisa discreetly helped, pushing his belly back with her hand so he had enough space to work. Finally, the pants gave way, and the relief was immediate.

Dean's gut pushed the zipper down and surged over the widely-spaced flaps, greedily taking up space on his lap. He couldn't help but groan quietly at the release in pressure. Lisa trailed a finger along his belly right where the waistband had cut across, her hand light on his stomach, soothed the indents with her soft touch.

Uncomfortable for a different reason now, Dean spread his thighs to give his big belly some room. It dropped between his legs a little, happily filling the extra space, and Dean sighed. Much better. It wasn't very comfortable to sit with his stomach mounded on his lap like that. Figuring he might as well get situated while he was at it, Dean stripped off the too-tight suit jacket off and draped it over the back of his chair, rolled up his sleeves, and loosened his tie.

Conversation trailed off as the piano started. The ceremony seemed to drag on and on, and he eventually started playing hangman on the napkins with Ben. Once the rest of the table caught on, they wanted in on the game, and they only realized the ceremony was over when whooping and cheering followed the married couple's 'first kiss.' Dean and Lisa's mom rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Ugh, can we eat now?" Dean grumbled, belly growling loudly. "I haven't eaten since two."

"It's only six thirty," Mrs. Braeden said with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly." Dean's gut punctuated the statement with another growl, and he patted it consolingly. "Way too long."

"I'll get you a plate, you dork," Lisa said, grabbing a piece of belly under the table and squeezing it gently. "Looks like they're bringing the food out now."

Dean's mouth watered at the delicious scents and his stomach roared. He stayed seated while everyone else went up to the buffet, ignoring the weird looks from everyone in line. A couple of country club-looking assholes pointed at Dean and snickered, laughing at the fat guy sitting all by himself, but they shut up when the most beautiful woman at the wedding - including the bride, so suck it, Brad - set three overflowing plates down in front of him and gave him a long kiss. Dean smirked at the group of douchebags and they looked the other way.

"Here you go, baby. I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I got you a bit of everything." 

"I love you so much," Dean said, gazing longingly at the food. Steak, salmon, mashed potatoes, rolls, pasta salad, and more spilled over the sides of the plates, and Dean needed it all in his belly yesterday. He was sticking to water, as he'd agreed to be the designated driver tonight, but the amount of delicious-looking food more than made up for the lack of booze.

He shoveled food in his mouth at a constant rate, only pausing once in a while to contribute something to the conversation about how horrible Brad was as a human being. Ben and Taylor disappeared after their respective dinners, presumedly to torment the stuck up wedding-goers, and Maria and Mrs. Braeden left some time around the middle of his second plate to request increasingly ridiculous songs from the DJ. Then it was just Lisa and Dean.

Lisa unbuttoned his collar and snuck her other hand below the table to rest on his gut. He wasn't full yet - not stuffed, anyways - but Dean was never one to say no to a belly rub, and one and a half plates was enough to make him a bit bloated. Dean hummed and sped through the rest of his second and all of his third plate, leaned back in his chair and rested his hand on the top of his stomach when he was done. He sighed happily; he wasn't full to capacity, but his belly was content, and there was still cake. Besides, he didn't want to stuff himself silly in front of a hundred strangers.

"I'll be right back," Lisa whispered with one last pat to his gut. Dean closed his eyes and smiled faintly, the wedding suddenly a lot more bearable with a belly full of food.

"Here you go," Lisa said, announcing her return. "You still looked hungry." Dean opened his eyes and flushed at the sight of two more overflowing plates.

"Um, Lis," he began, poking at the food tentatively, "I don't know if-"

"Shh," Lisa whispered, stabbing a piece of pasta and bringing it to his mouth. "It's okay."

Dean took the bite automatically and let Lisa feed him the rest of the pasta. She was tipsy enough to not care about causing a scene in public, obviously, because she seemed to have no qualms about spoon feeding him his meal. When the pasta was gone and she started feeding him the shrimp, Dean just let her. It couldn't be that much food, right? And she was enjoying it so much, and so was he, so what could it hurt to eat a little more?

Soon enough the fourth plate was finished, and Dean really wasn't hungry anymore. His gut was pushing insistently against his shirt, the buttons really starting to pull, and he definitely didn't want any more food.

"No more," he groaned, and pushed the fork away when Lisa lifted it to his mouth. "Seriously, babe. I'm full."

"Come on," Lisa goaded, poking his belly with the hand not holding the fork. "I've seen you eat way more than that."

When Dean kept his mouth firmly closed, Lisa pouted. "Please, baby? For me?" She batted her eyelashes, and Dean sighed. Lisa knew he couldn't withstand her begging face.

He opened his mouth wordlessly and Lisa immediately filled it with more food. Each bite seemed to settle on top of the previous, and by the middle of the plate, Dean was holding his stuffed gut with both hands. It was bloated and pushing into the table, and Dean was starting to sweat. It was a cool November night, but overeating always made Dean hot and tired, and they had one of the space heaters right next to them. Lisa kissed a bead of sweat running down his face as she shoved another bite of potato down his throat.

The plate was finally done. Dean whined, hands gingerly rubbing his packed gut, and huffed out short breaths. So much for not stuffing himself tonight. His belly rested between his thighs and poked out between his shirt buttons, the amount of food in his stomach pushing it out obscenely. Not to mention the fact that he was hard; he always got turned on when Lisa fed him, especially when she _over_ fed him, and he could feel his dick poking out of his panties and curving up the underside of his gut. Dean shifted in his seat and groaned, and the friction against his cock and pressure in his stomach sent sparks through his body.

Dean was so out of it he didn't even notice Lisa leave, but he most certainly did notice when she returned with three gigantic slices of cake. His belly gurgled unhappily and Dean cupped it with both hands, apprehensive at the sight of more food, his gut already beyond full.

"I know you can do it, Dean," Lisa encouraged as she lifted a bite of cake up to his mouth. "Just open, chew, and swallow, and I'll do the rest." She set a hand on his stomach and massaged soothingly, and Dean slowly opened his mouth. He was reluctant to eat more food, but he was more reluctant to disappoint Lisa, and he'd do anything if she kept up that amazing belly rub. 

The first piece was gone within minutes due to the constant pace Lisa set, and Dean grunted in discomfort. He let loose a rather loud belch and Lisa giggled. Yeah, she'd definitely had too much to drink.

"Here," Lisa said, raising a glass of water to his lips. "Drink." She stopped tipping the glass only when it was empty, and Dean could feel the liquid slosh around in his gut. God, he felt like he was going to explode.

Halfway through the second piece, Dean took as deep a breath as he could and heard a _snap_. He felt an instant relief of pressure and he ran his fingers along his shirt buttons, discovering that the bottom button had popped off, his burgeoning belly gratefully pushing through the open space and further onto his lap. Lisa patted the area in satisfaction and stuffed another bite of cake in his mouth.

"Lis," Dean groaned around the mouthful.

"Shh, it's okay," Lisa said, rubbing the exposed part of his gut slowly. "Do you think you can finish? For me?"

God dammit. Dean just grunted in affirmation, shifting back in his chair to get more comfortable. The table was pressing into his gut, but Dean wasn't about to back up too much. The tablecloth was the only thing keeping him decent at this point; it hid his undone pants, popped button, and raging hard on. Sure, he didn't really give a shit about 99% of the people in attendance, but that didn't mean he wanted to mentally and emotionally scar total strangers by scooting back and giving them a free show.

After several more painstaking bites, the second piece of rich cake was gone. Dean breathed heavily, his hands framing his gut, and tipped his head back. Lisa petted his belly as he panted and geared himself up for the last slice of cake.

"Not sure if I can do this, Lisa," Dean admitted, letting out a long breath. A second button popped off, and Dean's belly filled the space immediately. "Oh, fuck."

Lisa patted his gut, leaning in closely after taking a swig of her beer. "I believe in you," she mock-whispered, close to his ear. "And I'll give you a prize if you finish this last piece."

"Really?" Dean breathed, ignoring his stomach as it gurgled unhappily, interest piqued. "What kinda prize?"

"Whatever you want," Lisa whispered, ending on a giggle. "Whatever you want, Dean."

Dean burped again, and he said, "Mm, deal." His head was already filling with ideas. Anything he wanted...

"But you gotta finish," Lisa said as she held up a forkful of cake.

He opened his mouth for a bite, moaning when the sweet chocolate melted on his tongue. Dean spread his legs a little more to give his expanding belly more room. God, he wouldn't be able to move for hours after this. And how the hell was he supposed to get these pants done up again?

Dean let his thoughts trickle away as he focused on the repetition of eating. Each bite made his stomach that much fuller, that much heavier, and Dean whimpered when Lisa stopped rubbing his belly.

A loud gasp escaped Dean's lips as Lisa began to gently stroke his dick, the unexpected touch nearly making him shout. Several people looked in their direction and Dean grew impossibly harder even as his ears and cheeks tinged red. Here they were, Lisa's hand on his cock, and no one had a fucking _clue._. Lisa fed him another bite of cake and squeezed his dick at the same time, and Dean felt his whole body tense. Jesus, a few more seconds of this and more than just his gut would explode.

Unfortunately - though perhaps it was for the best - Lisa chose that moment to put her hand back on his belly. Dean was disappointed, but he obediently opened his mouth for the next bite. He closed his mouth when none came, confused.

"All done," Lisa purred, dropping her other hand to Dean's gurgling belly and massaging with both hands. "You were so good, Dean.”

Lisa had distracted him with an under-the-table handjob. Damn, she was devious. Dean, once again aware of all that he'd eaten, wheezed out short breaths and clutched at his stomach, feeling like an alien was about to burst out of him. Dean ate more than usual when Lisa was in charge, because he just couldn't say no to her. And now he was facing the consequences.

Dean couldn't move. His overfull gut pinned him back in his chair, the heavy weight bulging onto his thighs. Even his arms and legs felt big and sluggish, like they were filled with lead, and Dean had no intentions of removing his hands from his belly. His half-hard dick hung out of his lacy panties, his gut bulged out of his ruined shirt, and his breaths came in short little pants. He felt huge and bloated and _sexy_ , all because of Lisa.

"Hey, you crazy kids."

Of course, that was when Lisa's mom and Maria decided to show back up - right when Dean was gasping for breath, red in the face with his dick out.

"Hey, mom," Lisa greeted nonchalantly, like she hadn't just given Dean a handjob under the table. "Done harassing the DJ?"

"Yep," Mrs. Braeden said, popping the 'p.' "Maria and I were thinking of getting our groove on next. You guys in?"

Oh, fuck. Dean couldn't even walk right now, let alone dance. He shot a desperate glance at Lisa, hoping she'd come up with a solution to their problem, 'cause he couldn't even speak for himself when he was this stuffed.

"I think we might have to sit this one out," Lisa said, apologetic. "Dean had a little too much to eat."

They laughed, and Dean scowled. It wasn't funny.

After a few more snickers, Maria and Lisa's mom left. Dean glared at Lisa. "Oh come on, don't give me that look," Lisa said as she kneaded his belly. "I got us out of dancing."

"Made fun of me," Dean grunted.

"Don't be a baby," Lisa said, pinching his love handle. "It's _mom_."

Dean wasn't actually upset about the teasing - he knew how to take a joke, after all - but he was mostly grumpy because he was turned on with no way to fix it. And he was uncomfortable, too; sure, he felt big and sexy, but his buttons also pinched and his belt buckle poked at his gut. He was more than ready to get out of there.

"Home now?" he managed to get out.

“Sure, baby,” Lisa agreed, a grin on her face. “After all, I think you’ve earned your reward.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would y’all be interested in another part to this series??? Possibly one in which Cas shows up?? It’d still be Dean/Lisa, but I see no reason why it can’t be Dean/Lisa/Cas ;)
> 
> And don’t forget to comment in “Comfortably Soft” about what fics you want! I have another fic lined up to post and a list of prompts/ideas I’m working on, but the more the merrier!!
> 
> One more thing: I don’t have a beta, and I do the best I can to edit my fics well, but please feel free to tell me if there are any errors in my writing, grammar- or plot-wise. Thanks!!


End file.
